


Daddy’s girls

by MYNAMEISKILLBOY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYNAMEISKILLBOY/pseuds/MYNAMEISKILLBOY
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader





	Daddy’s girls

𝖸/𝗇 - 𝗒𝗈𝗎𝗋 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝖾  
𝖤/𝖼 - 𝖾𝗒𝖾 𝖼𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗋  
𝖧/𝖼 - 𝗁𝖺𝗂𝗋 𝖼𝗈𝗅𝗈𝗋  
𝑨𝒖𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓 𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒆𝒔- 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒐 ~ 𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒉𝒂𝒔𝒊𝒛𝒆~  
𝐴𝑢𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑠-𝑖𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑐 ;)  
𝗬/𝗻'𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀 - ~𝗲𝗺𝗽𝗵𝗮𝘀𝗶𝘇𝗲~  
𝖫/𝗇 - 𝗅𝖺𝗌𝗍 𝗇𝖺𝗆𝖾  
𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚉𝚘𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚔𝚒 𝚕/𝚗  
𝚈𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗  
𝙽𝚘 𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜:(  
𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜(𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛;))

~𝒀/𝒏'𝒔 𝑷𝒐𝒗~

𝖠𝗌 𝖨 𝖺𝗆 𝗌𝗁𝗈𝗈𝗍𝗂𝗇𝗀 𝖽𝗈𝗐𝗇 𝖾𝗇𝖾𝗆𝗒 𝗆𝖾𝗆𝖻𝖾𝗋𝗌 𝖨 𝗁𝖾𝖺𝗋 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝖼𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆 𝗂𝗇 𝗍𝗁𝖾 𝖽𝗂𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗇𝖼𝖾 "𝖲𝗁𝗂𝗍, 𝖸/𝗇 𝗀𝗈 𝖺𝗁𝖾𝖺𝖽 𝗐𝖾'𝗅𝗅 𝖼𝖺𝗍𝖼𝗁 𝗎𝗉." 𝖴𝗌𝗁𝗂𝗃𝗂𝗆𝖺 𝗒𝖾𝗅𝗅𝖾𝖽 𝗂 𝗇𝗈𝖽 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗀𝗈 𝗍𝗈𝗐𝖺𝗋𝖽 𝗁𝖾𝗋 𝗌𝖼𝗋𝖾𝖺𝗆𝗌.

𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝗜 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲?

𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗮𝗺 𝗜 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀?

𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝘆 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗼𝗻?

𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗼 𝗜 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂?

𝗪𝗵𝗼 𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘁?

𝗗𝗮𝗱.

•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

•𝗣𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗲•  
𝗟𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴


End file.
